landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Kacie
Kacie is a fictional character that belongs to DarkHououmon. She made a cameo in Counterinsurgency and has appeared in Sora W.T.K's A_Sharptooth's_Heart_II and DarkHououmon's Out_of_the_Shadows_2. Physical Description She is a red alimon with yellow, connected stripes that color her back and shoulders. Blue colors the tip of her muzzle, her lower jaw, underside of her chest, belly, and tail, and most of her legs. Her claws are yellow. She has a single green eye; her right eye is closed with a scar over it. Her mane is mostly a darker shade of yellow, but the front of it has a darker shade of red. She has the rare heat resistant pads. Kacie is currently a nurse with a kind heart. While she can be random when it comes to topics, she tries her best not to hurt others feelings. She is rather touchy about her scar, whoever, and she is not willing to tell newcomers how she got it until she gets to know them better. Past Kacie was born around the same time as Tanner, Zitro, and Chelsey were and they grew up together, having adventures together. She especially liked to be around Zitro, which may have started up the rumor that the two share something with each other than friendship. When Kacie had just turned adolescent, a couple Darkarians bravely assaulted the Rock Ranger's home. Before the suspects were defeated and chased off, Kacie was attacked, and she lost an eye in the encounter. Since then she was become hateful towards the Darkarians, and isn't willing to talk about how she got her scarred eye. Not long afterwards, she got into training to be a Nurse, a job she took seriously and proudly. With strong memory, she was able to memorize the names of many herbs and was soon unmatched in such a field. Her valuable knowledge has made her one of the most prized Nurses of the Rock Ranger pack. Present Kacie is currently a Nurse who has a crush on Zitro, but will boldy deny it. She holds a grudge against the Darkarians because they were responsible for her becoming half blind. Despite missing an eye, she has regained her sense of depth and is able to navigate with ease inside the caves. She has not left the caves, though, since the incident. What role she will play in A Sharptooth's Heart II remains mostly unknown except for the fact that she is one of the three Nurses who took care of Rex's wounds when he first entered the pack's territory. Future Kacie will soon become Zitro's mate, and after the death of the current leader, Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Siria, she and Zitro become the new leaders. Like her mate, she is disturbed by the evidence of an evil alimon, resembling an old friend, invading the valley. Taking action while Zitro is away, Kacie takes it upon herself to set rules and orders to protect the pack. Any future involvement at this moment is currently unknown. Category:OC Category:Alimon OCs